This invention relates to a golf practice apparatus of the type in which a tethered ball is struck by a golfer.
Golfers often spend many hours practicing their golf swing in order to achieve a swing where the ball is struck squarely and moves in the direction required by the golfer. Apparatus has previously been proposed to assist the golfer in achieving a perfect swing and one such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,771, issued Feb. 16, 1965. That patent discloses a golf practice device of the type in which a tethered ball is struck towards a target. In that device the ball returns automatically and is provided with marking material for indicating on the club whether or not the ball has been fairly struck.
It is an object of the present invention to provide golf practice apparatus in which a ball in starting position may be struck by any golf club and an indication is given as to whether or not the ball has been fairly struck, independently of any marking on the club.